George
"Un, bottaba trey gun un bette ba ga un betta ba" -George when he's upset or being shocked. "Monkey Up!" -Human George when he touches/ grabs the crystal to transform into a chimpanzee form' ' George Hugo James Shackleford is the protagonist of the series & 3 movies (2006 Film, Follow That Monkey, & Back to the Jungle). He's a little, intelligent, curious, innocent, cute, compassionate, tailless monkey, who's always up to something. He's voiced by Frank Welker, and soon Sarah Silverman as a human, singing voice by Tajja Isen'.' George's former nemesis was Junior, Danno Wolfe, Calhoun, dungeon guardsmen and Jennifer Kyle (formally). George's best friends are Charkie, Allie, Marco, Hundley, Gnocchi, Jumpy Squirrel, Steve, Betsy, & Bill. George's first siblings are Troy Dunlop, Gerald Shackleford and Daphne Shackleford. George's owner's The Man With The Yellow Hat, who tries to keep a close eye on George, but mostly always looses concentration. George's really just a curious normal little monkey, but he's not normal when he gets up to things. George's always asking questions to The Man With The Yellow Hat & his other friends. George used to live in Africa with his animal friends, until he followed The Man With The Yellow Hat to New York City (where it was going to be his new home) in the first film. George's constantly very curious about many things (as his name implies), a trait, which helps George to learn, but which also often gets him into trouble, but when soon as a human, he'll learn better and acted well-behaved. George has an impressive proficiency in visual art (as well as a strong sense of natural beauty). George's used as the "teachable" character in the series, & he's the one to whom new concepts are explained in detail by the other characters; the viewers learn the new concept along with George. Throughout the series, George's adventures continue to evolve, as when he flew a kite to getting a kite string back. (Curious George Flies A Kite) George grows up to become America’s 100 president and first African American Monkey President. He solves world hunger cures cancer, gives the world world peace, stop climate change, colonized mars, kills Pluto, discovered alien life, killed chuck Norris and a Canadian mayor, stopped animal extinction, revived dinosaurs with mosquito blood, made may 15th national key lime pie day, made banana flavored everything you could imagine. BRAVO, banishes natural disasters, stops evil by whooping it’s behind physically, gives free college education, unites all countries, cooks blue berry banana pancakes with a side of Banana pudding with Vanilla wafers and nilla wafers with a strawberry smoothie milkshake, revives Michael Jackson, and has a wife that gives birth to Jeffrey Deano Morgan the world famous Actor that place evil man with motorcycle and chainsaw on AMC’s Z NATION. George later retires after five terms and lives in the country in Arkansas. Where he builds a 2 story house with many kinds of entertainment for a chimp. He put lives all his kids and wives, except Jeffrey cuz he is immortal. They live happily together until the evil Hanes became president and intellionally started the apocalypse. Find out what happens next on Curiuos George 11 coming out in 2025. Outfits A lot of times, George will have different outfits, or clothing based on the occasion, or event. In many episodes, he has a red cap. In the fall & winter, he has a red coat & winter hat. Snow Use/ George's Simple Siphon: Bright Royal Blue swim-shorts with yellow flowers. Here Comes the Tide: Orange swim-shorts with a yellow waistband. We Otter Be Friends: Dark green cap & hoodie. Bright Lights, Little Monkey: Sky blue hoodie. Gutter Monkey/ Bowling For Bobolinks: his red cap & yellow collar shirt. Curious George (2006 Film): A yellow astronaut suit. Curious George's Rocket Ride/ Grease Monkeys in Space/ Back to the Jungle: A white-&-sky blue astronaut suit. The Lucky Cap: Teal cap with a horseshoe on it. Curious George Takes Another Job: Blue-&-yellow cap & yellow harness. Curious George 4: A Birthday Rescue: Dark navy blue cloak, black robe, and navy cape & hood disguise, (as his first human form) red shirt with shoulder strapless, puffy sleeves & pale yellow capris pants, bare foot Curious George (2018 upcoming series): Mistress Mist's crystal pendent Curious George and the Golden Meatball (2018 film): Red handkerchief (around his neck, inspired from Curious George Live!) Curious George 5: The Hurricane: (as a human form) light yellow t-shirt, yellow pants with a red "G" signature, gold and white flats, (as a chimpanzee form) and a dark navy cape and hood Trivia *The series calls George a monkey, but he lacks a tail, which would indicate that he's an ape or chimpanzee. **George's probably a chimpanzee since he was found in Africa. ** He's most likely called a monkey so younger children may relate to him. * He's 2 years old, although he acts the same age as Allie. (Allie's 5 years old.) ** He will sometimes act the same as Marco. (Marco's 10 years old.) *George has appeared in every episode to date. *There's another character in Toy Story 3 who resembles him and his name is Monkey. *George lives in the Big City (Chicago as said by The man with the yellow hat in the episode "Curious George Takes a Vocation") & in the Country. *He's the main protagonist in the series. *Curious George has made a cameo in the "Book People Unite" commercial hanging on to some balloons. (See picture to the right) *Curious George wants to be like everyone else & grow up well. **George acts like a child because of the way he explores the world. *George doesn't really have a last name. He was adopted by Ted Shackleford, AKA The Man with the Yellow Hat. *He's ambidexterity, sometimes writing & doing dominant-hand activities with his left hand & sometimes with his right throughout the series, & even using his feet. **George's ambidextrous, he uses both of his hands to write & draw with. *George will appear as a original chimpanzee form in'' Curious George 4: A Birthday Rescue. *The Trophy he wins in "Bag Monkey" isn't on the same shelf as The Man with the Yellow Hat's trophies. It's in his closet with a purple octopus toy inside it. *George might be 30 years old for a chimpanzee (or ''monkey), but when he first-time transforms into a human young boy in Curious George 4: A Birthday Rescue, he is now 8 years old. Gallery Curious George Trilogy (Front).png|George in Curious George Trilogy Curious George Prequel Preview!.png|George in "Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle" George 1.png George 2.png George 3.png George 4.png George 5.png George 6.png George 7.png George 8.png George 9.png George 10.png George 11.png George 12.png George 13.png George 14.png George 15.png George 16.png George 17.png George 18.png George 19.png George 20.png George 21.png George 22.png George 23.png George 24.png George 25.png George 26.png George 27.png George 28.png Railroad Crossing Gate Signal (George Get's Winded) Cartoon Railroad Crossing Gate.png Curious George Gets Winded 009.png Curious George Gets Winded 006.png Curious George Gets Winded 005.png Curious George Gets Winded 004.png Curious George Gets Winded 003.png Curious George Gets Winded 002.png MPW-25421.jpg Professor Wiseman with curious george .jpg hqdefault.jpg Images (22).jpg Hqdefault (2).jpg Download (13).jpg Download (12).jpg Download (11).jpg Cb930f0f7eeaf5ee9a93f9d516885156.jpg Cb930f0f7eeaf5ee9a93f9d516885156.jpg Maxresdefault (1).jpg Images (32).jpg 2 curious george-(girl meets monkey.jpg CuriousGeorgeWiki1.gif Images (22).jpg Hqdefault (2).jpg Download (13).jpg Download (12).jpg Download (11).jpg Hqdefault.jpg 1280x720-DMi.jpg Screenshot (456).png Screenshot (455).png Screenshot (454).png Great Aunt Sylvia with her monkey nephew.jpg CuriousGeorgeWiki2.png 30676221e042de4cf_w.jpg A10N4BQrs7L._SY355_.jpg Curious_George_A_Very_Monkey_Christmas.jpg|Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas HD on DVD x240-yYK.jpg 047490.jpg 2915716fdb1f4dcad_w.jpg 7534622ce5f32795_w.jpg hq.jpg 0.jpg|The frame of the Giant Thumb. 2d6b94037b571114997e0b1bde343eb2.jpg|Bill, George, & Allie next to the Giant Thumb. 29c446b38fdd1015c8bc867397123f446b3f1aa9cc2319bf759899342d8086a5_thumb_medium.jpg Curious.George.3.www_.mirandopeliculas.com_00_53_39_00005.jpg curiousgeorge-shadowtheatre.jpg images (2).jpg images (3).jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg MV5BMTk5NjYyNjE2OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTA2Mjg0MjE@._V1_UY268_CR87,0,182,268_AL_.jpg MV5BMjAxMDc2MjUyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTkwNDg0MjE@._V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg Netti 4.jpg Netti 3.jpg 4_curious george-(hamster cam; the great monkey detective)-2014-07-08-0.jpg 398411.jpg images (31).jpg 640x360-W4t.jpg Kg_W8.jpg PBSKids.CuriousGeorge.spring.CG_716A_sc038_color_TK1-600x337.jpg 882c7b29ccdc6cef19065a1960e078bb227144a3ab58f2f4dda291bb4e96c99e_medium.jpg Curious George Before & After3.gif Mqdefault (2).jpg Images (20).jpg Hqdefault (5).jpg Maxresdefault (5).jpg Images (11).jpg 2317101.jpg MV5BMjA0MDY5NTU4N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjkxOTg0MjE@. V1 SY317 CR104,0,214,317 AL .jpg Index (2).jpg Images (15).jpg Images (13).jpg Be30be5801b601ffcd894a23a0e5c5ad1d736f52896feaff5b32eecaca5823b6 large.jpg 2 curious george-(the inside story; monkey, a plan, a canal)-2010-01-28-0.jpg 2 curious george-(the inside story; monkey, a plan, a canal)-2010-05-17-0.jpg 2 curious george-(the inside story; monkey, a plan, a canal)-2010-05-23-0.jpg 1 curious george-(the inside story; monkey, a plan, a canal)-2010-04-01-0.jpg 1 curious george-(the inside story; monkey, a plan, a canal)-2009-12-14-1.jpg Cayley.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 7.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 6.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 5.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 4.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 3.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 2.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare.jpg Allie's Anger Facial.jpg|Since when is Allie ever angry, or mad? Curious George with Hundley.jpg images (10).jpg outdoor4.jpg tt044954586.jpg hqdefault (4).jpg 6 curious george-(school of dance.jpg Allie whoops curious george 1001 animations by silvereagle91-d8zs8h7.jpg 67105.gif Hqdefault (6).jpg 46c9012781e31813fe278ace1aab857b.jpg|George & Allie "tapping" a tree. 78cb55f101e00b6a82c307d71767eff8e872ea3eeea16863c8a601c6b584682a_medium.jpg 713f7cbc89425e1839f4d1e716c6d616.jpg|It can't be that heavy. Right?????? images (27).jpg images (28).jpg images (23).jpg 51QK-y5KBbL._SL160_.jpg images (29).jpg images (30).jpg download (14).jpg Georgepose.png images (7).jpg|George thinks he's being followed. Kids-Mezzannine-16x9_388.jpg.resize.512x288.jpg MV5BMTgyOTkxOTU3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjgyNjg0MjE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMTgyOTkxOTU3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjgyNjg0MjE@._V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg MV5BMTYyMjA4ODUwOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjQ3NTg0MjE@._V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg images (33).jpg images (37).jpg 2 curious george-(shutter monkey; george and the giant thumb)-2015-07-22-0.jpg 2 curious george-(shutter monkey; george and the giant thumb)-2014-07-09-0.jpg NTwExUCcrPNs2uBwpanZPgC2fEF.jpg 1 curious george-(shutter monkey; george and the giant thumb)-2014-07-09-0.jpg Tumblr nm8iv7yge11qka779o1 1280.jpg 286796 012.jpg Hqdefault (8).jpg Images (40).jpg Maxresdefault (7).jpg images (18).jpg images (18) (2).jpg Maxresdefault (9).jpg Images (41).jpg Ee7452d6416e798db0ae2d7c322811af (2).jpg 9cebc7b40954a17620c17fbf01602b743cefa4b685ace601f28a23a1f6f61410 thumb medium.jpg 9cebc7b40954a17620c17fbf01602b743cefa4b685ace601f28a23a1f6f61410 large.jpg Mqdefault (4).jpg Maxresdefault (11).jpg Index (4).jpg Curious George English Cartoons Maple Monkey Madness.jpg B07cc1ec56793a49e03b6070e3879efc (2).jpg Images (44).jpg 049ca0baab06d091fc17df933755dbbe.jpg 51QK-y5KBbL._SL160_.jpg 537544a6a6e203f64e3a30592fa94733741da12b9dfa75ba660f6b0ba265c094_large.jpg 537544a6a6e203f64e3a30592fa94733741da12b9dfa75ba660f6b0ba265c094_thumb_medium.jpg 658747_Kids-Mezzannine-16x9_CUGE510_EpisodeB_16x9.jpg TUJPUWJDRlNvRjAx_o_curious-george-english-cartoons-jungle-gym.jpg images (45).jpg maxresdefault (12).jpg 1280x720-Geo.jpg Images (49).jpg Images (48).jpg Images (47).jpg Images (46).jpg 60958.gif Images (37).jpg MV5BMTQ2ODMwMDI3MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODQ1Mjc3NTE@. V1. SX100 SY75 .jpg Hqdefault (9).jpg CuriousGeorge sound-music.png Curious George Celebrates Mother's Day with an all-new episode celebrating latina moms.jpg Curious George and Marco.jpg A8e49d696ac406c4c72a5955c8c97f21.jpg 2682251.jpg 20150325 142227 272808 kids curious-george-new-eps-2015.png Index (5).jpg Images (51).jpg 480x480bb-85 (3).jpg 480x480bb-85 (2).jpg 480x480bb-85.jpg 6 curious george-(honey of a monkey; curious george's egg hunt)-2014-06-30-0.jpg 2 curious george-(honey of a monkey; curious george's egg hunt)-2014-06-30-0.jpg 2 curious george-(honey of a monkey; curious george's egg hunt)-2015-07-29-0.jpg Images (16).jpg 5 curious george-(big, bad hundley; george's simple siphon)-2015-08-03-0.jpg 6 curious george-(big, bad hundley; george's simple siphon)-2015-08-03-0.jpg 4 curious george-(big, bad hundley; george's simple siphon)-2015-08-03-0.jpg Images (-7).jpg George and ally by thecat1313-d7dl0z5.png|George & Allie by thecat1313|link=http://thecat1313.deviantart.com/art/George-and-Ally-446079281 curious-george-gets-a-trophy.JPG dTQGIXzA9yfs8o1j9g4vnkS8ZzG.jpg 4_curious george-(curious george sees stars; curious george gets a trophy)-2010-04-18-0.jpg images (9).jpg HBF1.jpg Bc848dd200abb3b9616ba970b3dbff5b2f44a062ae1b8bab77f1a754494b89b7 medium.jpg Images (-18).jpg 9be7f8971759f614d70487404994d46cf24be3589f6ada2af0b821cd99516fdd medium.jpg 5 curious george-(monkey down under; bright lights, little monkey)-2015-07-27-0.jpg 9a9280d13688f6d779d22af0a1210e5daac1db5069c1a8a979d95f1783368d65 large.jpg 2e1c8051b73d111b1dda7f9480dd2d39af5d1ef3faa2d7bb7ab20319cfa72b75 medium.jpg B008292f89154758ea11363ef772fedf7c8de3dc509d6cae4c2c3788b02c5a1e medium.jpg 30676221e042de4cf w (2).jpg Hqdefault100.jpg 2d6b94037b571114997e0b1bde343eb2 (2).jpg O-CURIOUS-GEORGE-facebook.jpg Rmp3UUlvdG5pWm8x o curious-george---george-meets-allie-whoops-and-george- (2).jpg 30676221e042de4cf w (3).jpg Toots And The Germettes Running Away.jpg Toots And The Germettes.jpg Images (-20).jpg 1e2df9fc450c7aa5878c9183087e8ea66b8787e59cc54097be6b0498096cf7f4 large.jpg Steve With George.jpg Bill in the camper's outfit.jpg Images (23)HCTT.jpg IrBYmllGzOyZaEslpSHSKtRmyo.jpg Images (22)hctt.jpg Images (26)HCTT.jpg Images (25).jpg 843cd026d31868e92993e78b08db52d0.jpg Wpt 1378390898.jpg NcFgb.png Maxresdefault (4).jpg Maxresdefault (2)ahbf.jpg Images (12)AHBF.jpg Images (6)ahbf.jpg Curious-GeorgeAHBF.jpg D196efd830fa5c01b05663b80718f974.jpg 65637.jpg Steve & George.jpg Netti with Curious George.jpg Betsy Showing George.jpg Charkie gets scolded by george.jpg George Riding On Charkie.jpg Steve & George trying to catch the boat .jpg Steve With George.jpg Curious-george-gets-a-trophy.JPG 5 curious george-(big, bad hundley; george's simple siphon)-2015-08-03-0.jpg 6 curious george-(big, bad hundley; george's simple siphon)-2015-08-03-0.jpg Curious-george-halloween-boo-fest.jpg Curious-George-Wallpaper-3.jpg SceneRLSComCuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015DVDRipXviDEVOs (3).jpeg CuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015REMUX1080pBluRayDTSHDMA51AVCLEGi0Ns.jpeg Hundley with George.jpg Charkie with George.jpg 3 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2009-06-25-0.jpg 5 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-05-11-0.jpg Hqdefault1.jpg 1 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-05-15-0.jpg MV5BNTQ2NzEwNDQxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjM2Mzg0MjE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg 3 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2009-09-25-0.jpg 0 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-05-15-0.jpg e6b0fa2ca96962543c4a27492b097a9bb640f4bbfcfbb48dcb7cc10e00d0dbd1_large.jpg 02791a862e8716f815e78d3b6e93a0e4.jpg Movie House Monkey.jpg Rescue Squad 86.jpg Maxresdefault (10).jpg 480x480bb-85(1).jpg 480x480bb-85 (6).jpg Mqdefault4.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Mqdefault.jpg George1.jpg Images (300).jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 244.jpg.resize.512x288.jpg Images (2000).jpg CuriousGeorge Tides.png Allie And George holding a bucket.jpg Allie and George.jpg The Chef with George.jpg Movie House Monkey.jpg Rescue Squad 86.jpg Curious George English Cartoons No Knowing Gnocchi (2).JPG 2 curious george-(no knowing gnocchi; here comes the tide)-2015-07-24-0.jpg MV5BMzQyMTA3ODY0OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODM3NTg0MjE@. V1 UY268 CR87,0,182,268 AL .jpg Images 121.jpg CG2 (4).jpg CG2 (3).jpg CG2 (2).jpg Hqdefault (20000).jpg Charkie Tackles George.jpg George with the Soccer Ball.jpg Charkie and George in Donut Shop.jpg George with a sheep dog.jpg Dog Counter Gallery.jpg Zeros To Donuts.jpg George staring angrily at Hundley.jpg George is disappointed in Hundley.jpg George riding on charkie.jpg George's strange look.jpg George on charkie.jpg George running away with charkie.jpg Charkie and George.jpg Steve & George Cheering for Betsy.jpg Steve Cheering for Betsy while showing his cartoon teeth.jpg Steve & George With Their Cartoon Teeth.jpg Steve & George .jpg Images1234.jpg Images (92).jpg Index (3)-0.jpg CG1 (4).jpg CG1 (3).jpg CG2 (4).jpg CG2 (3).jpg CG2 (2).jpg George Showing Steve his book.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 1.jpg Allie 6.jpg Allie 5.jpg George with the african-american girl.jpg Steve & George showing their cartoon teeth.jpg Allie 4.jpg Images0.jpg C864d72af921d98732e0e9610daafc42.jpg CuriousGeorgeWiki2 (6).png Curious-george-george-and-allies.jpg 126.jpg Images (5)00.jpg Index (5)0.jpg 901B-2-560x315.jpg 4 curious george-(submonkey; double-o monkey tracks trouble)-2015-08-24-0.jpg 5 curious george-(submonkey; double-o monkey tracks trouble)-2015-08-24-0.jpg George with his spy telescope.jpg George with the spy telescope.jpg Curious George.jpg Images (6)5.jpg Images (7)000.jpg Images4.jpg Images (4)9.jpg 98bb23eee15a75bf34d1acda09a5687e.jpg Index.jpg Images (6)00.jpg Images2.jpg 7529868e0e657a1e w.jpg Images (9)00.jpg Buoy-wonder.jpg Buoywonder.jpg 5f464614353bea0f77c360613d6ac79e.jpg 3 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2010-08-16-1.jpg 2 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2009-11-20-0.jpg 1 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2009-04-30-0.jpg Maxresdefault1.jpg Images1.jpg Images (2)1.jpg 7 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2010-08-16-1.jpg 4 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2010-08-16-1.jpg 2 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2009-04-30-0.jpg 1 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2015-06-24-0.jpg 1 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2010-03-18-0.jpg Index (3)y.jpg MonkeyDownUnder2 (2).jpg Index (2)i.jpg Images (3)y.jpg CuriousGeorge.706A Sc055 TK1-Emu-650x365.jpg CuriousGeorgand-bindi.jpg Banner.jpg 705ce0324bfb29d0abbb50ed5bfcb91f.jpg 07d96fc14b8e39fec9057e5c971f9584.jpg 5fdb6a0fbffad9b1284ab53b74f1e311db2fb77e30cb3083aa799c56fa137d68 large.jpg Steve's Villain Ego Smile.jpg Walking out of the australian airport.jpg George's Disappointed Look.jpg George with Ted .jpg George & Ted.jpg Index4.jpg 054104085354CF376A0A465B4C843C44.jpg 58d4aef870f16d66f094a2ada4fcff3c (2).jpg Charkie in the Opening Credits.jpg The Doorman's Hat Wrong Color.jpg The Doorman with George.jpg Curious George fell down.jpg Betsy 1.jpg Betsy.jpg Grease Monkeys in Space Image Gallery.jpg George saying hello to bill.jpg Doxie.jpg Hundley with the doorman,MWYH And George.jpg Imagesg.jpg Images (3)r.jpg Images (2)6.jpg 0161397a795b81c9ddac90d5c38e7e4a.jpg 882c7b29ccdc6cef19065a1960e078bb227144a3ab58f2f4dda291bb4e96c99e large.jpg 4e81d8abdd00e6f049f9139ad6c8df9a.jpg Images (18)9.jpg 38.jpg 480x480bb-85 (9).jpg 480x480bb-85 (3)t.jpg Normal Size Aunt Margaret.jpg Imagesd.jpg Aunt Sylvia.jpg Curious George's Shocked Look.jpg George with pilgrim's hat.jpg MWYH & George.jpg George eating a Banana.jpg George reading a book.jpg Fireman Monkey George.jpg Painter Monkey.jpg Puppeter Monkey George.jpg George and the Butterfly.jpg George the Chimpanzee.jpg George with Balloons.jpg George with City Map.jpg George using Computer.jpg George Spiling Paint.jpg George with yellow Bird.jpg George with Blue Ball.jpg Smiling Chimpanzee.jpg Doctor Monkey.jpg George flying Kite.jpg George with Paint Cans.jpg George Splashing water.jpg George Smearing Yellow Paint.jpg George Smiling.jpg George and Yellow Hat.jpg George thinking.jpg George with Yellow Block.jpg George with Valentine's Day Apron.jpg Christmas Monkey.jpg Prince Monkey .jpg George and the pigs.jpg CG6 (2).jpg Images9.jpg Hqdefaulth.jpg Maxresdefaultu.jpg Maxresdefaulty.jpg Images (23)t.jpg Image.png Professor Wiseman in Grease Monkeys in Space.jpg CG10 (3).jpg|George & Allie in Sonic Boom attire. George's attire's similar to Sonic & Tails' attire. Allie's attire's similar to Amy's attire. Betsy With George & Steve.jpg George with his friends.jpg George sticking his tongue out.jpg Betsy,George and Steve.jpg George 29.png George 30.png George 31.png George 32.png George 33.png George 34.png Curious George 4- George and Ted upside down.jpg|George with Ted (The Man in the Yellow hat) art concept Curious George 4 Real Family photo.png|George in Ted & Maggie's family portrait Curious George 4- Troy's locket.png|George & Troy in his brother's gold heart shaped locket Curious George 4- Family Time!.png|George with Troy and Daphne as Spending time with their father Ted 13963003 1800994296813355 2141241316639184271 o.jpg|George in Troy's first birthday photograph Curious George (TV series).jpg 12377685 1700228800223239 8468019141341372048 o.jpg Curious George 3- Ted realizes that he already found George!.png Curious George 3- George reunites with Ted (Original VS Edited).png Curious George 3 scene comparison 1.png Curious George 3- Ted reunites with George again.png 38 (2).jpg Images (6)76.jpg CG2 (4)45.jpg CG2 (3)65.jpg CG2 (2)56.jpg Ee736667adfbbc15e50aaf8527c62a8e.jpg Hqdefault (2)34.jpg Mqdefault23.jpg Mqdefault (3).jpg 028660i1.jpg 480x480bb-85 (3)4.jpg Curious George 4- A Friendship Reunion (custom scene).png Curious George- Like Human like Monkey (1).png Curious George 4- A Family Photo (with background).png Curious George 4- Ted & George.png Curious George 4- I'm Sorry...Forgive Me Ted.png Pbs Kids Curious George Logo.png Curious George & Ted (Friends 4-Ever).png Curious George 4- Ted hugging George 1.png Curious George 3 Angela Bassett as Naja Kulinda.jpg Curious George 3 widerscreen (2).png Curious-george-3-back-to-the-jungle-b2.png Curious George- The Memories.png Curious George 4- Ted, did I do anything...bad.png|George as a 8 year old human boy, in front of Ted Curious George 4 A Birthday Rescue poster (2017).png 398d8d79d699bb58ca586ef0d44d8ae360900a90.jpg Curious George Live- Ted Shackleford.jpg Curious-george.34808.jpg Ted and George in front of the 40 ft Zagawa.png Curious George reunited Ted!.png Curious George in disguise (Curious George 4).png Curious George- George.png Category:Monkeys Category:Chimpanzees Category:Animals Category:Jungle Animals Category:Fictional Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Country Inhabbits Category:Big City Inhabbits Category:Big City Inhabitants Category:Big City Inhabits Category:Characters Category:Movie People Category:Characters Voiced By Frank Welker Category:Major And Minor Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Country Inhabitants Category:List Of Curious George Characters Category:Curious George Characters